Umabel Tenkuro
Umabel Tenkuro is the Future Child of Omen Harumageddon and Raziel Tenkuro. Story Traveler from a Dead World Umabel, like many Future Children, wandered in the subplanes leading to the Cheshire Isle, seeking to slaughter all those who would bear the name Tenkuro in an undeserving way. One of these people were Zakiel Tenkuro, an innocent young man who begged for his life and asked to come with her ; Umabel considered killing him later and allowed him to come. The pair returned to the Cheshire, where Umabel met her mother and father from another dimension, although she had at first trouble acknowledging her as her true mother and father. With Zakiel's help however, she slowly began to warm up to them. The presence of Iku - a Spirit entity created by Raziel a long time ago - as a spirit guardian to Umabel, further helped her transcend her loss and focus on her the present and the happiness she might find now. Appearance Umabel is a beautiful young woman who takes her grace from two supernaturally beautiful individuals, a Cherub and a perfect body. She has her mother's long, light brown hair, as well as her father's glowing Mystic Eyes of Death. She dresses in black, much like her father, a long scythe often seen in her hand. Personality Umabel is much like Raziel in his youth, cold and contemplative, and unable to truly grasp the purpose one life might have before an eternity of death. Seeing her parents die has caused her to distance herself from others, viewing life as a succession of losses and illusory gains. She possesses extreme pride in her father's inheritance, to the point of neglecting her mother's influence altogether. Zakiel's influence, then Iku's, allowed however Umabel to slightly warm up as her father did and to incite her to feel attachment once again, transcending her fear of loss and her nihilistic vision, and easing the burden on her shoulders. Powers * Cherub Powers: As the daughter of a Cherub, Umabel possesses high-level holy magic. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Umabel is an expert in Tenkuro-style battling, having copied her father's technique and improved upon them with her mother's superior strength and endurance, allowing her to be even more of a threat in battle. * Black Magic Mastery: Umabel possesses terrifying manipulation of Black Magic, almost equaling his father. * Mystic Eyes of Death: Umabel possesses Mystic Eyes, glimmering purple, that allow her to command Demons and see the patterns of Black Magic. * Anathema Use: Umabel is perfectly attuned with Anathema and can use it freely. * Unnamed Scythe Use: Umabel can wield her own unnamed scythe, possessing power equal to Thanatos. * Akashic Existence: Umabel possesses the ability to alter reality thanks to inheriting her mother's perfect body. * Vampiric Abilities: Umabel possesses the abilities of a Vampire Lord although she dislikes using them, viewing them as unclean. Trivia * Umabel, due to being the only Tenkuro to be born not as a fallen one but as a true Angel, is the only one as well not to bear a Grigori's name ; instead, hers is the name of a kabbalistic angel of poetry and inspiration. * In terms of dueling ability, she is hypothetized to be the most dangerous one-on-one fighter in the Cheshire Isle due to possessing her father's technique and training alongside her mother's Akashic body. Only Enuma could possibly defeat her. Category:Character Category:Tenkuro Category:Future Child Category:Cheshire Isle